Why Is It So Hard?
by CherryFlavouredPoison
Summary: Four Friends. Two Couples. One Feeling. /Various parings./AU. NOW BETA'D AND EDITED!
1. Females Are A Pain

**- WHY IS IT SO HARD? -**

**By : **CherryFlavouredPoison

**Fandom : **Kuroshitsuji

**Parings : **SebaCiel, RonLizzie somewhere in the background

**Rating : **K+/ T

**Genre : **Friendship/ Splash of Romance/ Bit of Drama

**Narration : **Various Character's POV

**DISCLAIMER : **Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does.

**Other Warnings : **OOCness, some light swearing, shonen-ai fluff

**Beta: **HermioneK & Cutie-Chu

* * *

><p><strong>Lovelies! It's been nearly a year since this story was posted! I want to thank you very much for the awesome feedback I got on this story. I'm sorry though that you had to read this horrible un-beta'd version. And so, I am happy to announce... This work has been edited and beta'd! Still, thank you very, very much for being my wonderful readers and reviewers! *Gives Hugs* You really encouraged me and, I may honestly add, it was YOU who made me continue this story! Thanks again! I hope you'll enjoy the new version! <strong>

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

"Sebastian, I like you! Please go out with me!"

Yeah, here it is again. I was already used to being confessed to by multitudes of girls. The only thing that bothered me was why. Why the the hell would they all want to go out with me?

"I'm sorry, Pola. I'm not interested."

She raised her head.

"How come?" she asked "I'm almost sure you don't have a girlfriend."

That was something new. Mostly when I rejected then, they'd say something like Sebastian, you idiot! or You're so cruel, Sebastian! but none of them asked why.

"That's true, Pola. But it doesn't mean I want to date someone based off of the first time I meet them."

"If this is the first time you've seen me, how come you know my name?"

Well, she was smart.

"You're Elizabeth's sister, are you not?"

She looked at me in disbelief.

"You know her?"

"Yes, in fact, I do," I answered. "Wasn't she the one that told you about me?"

"Se-Sebastian...y-you're so cruel..." Here we go again..."I HATE YOU!"

She ran off, sobbing. I didn't mean to make her cry, but why don't they understand a simple "no"?

Females are a pain.

* * *

><p>"Why is it so hard?" I asked as I placed my head on the cafeteria table.<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Ron, slurping his iced tea.

Ron is one of my best friends, well, to tell the truth, the best of the two. That is what confused me. Why did every single girl want to date me rather than become friends?

"Those girls are going to kill me," I muttered.

Ronald laughed. "How many times have I heard you say that?"

I made a serious face and then...

"OVER NINE THOUSAND!" I yelled, earning the attention of nearly every customer in the cafe. I couldn't care less, mostly because I was too busy laughing. That's one of the good aspects of having a friend. Having someone to laugh with while the people around you don't know what's going on.

Ron wiped away the tears of laughter. "No matter how many times you repeat that, it always makes me laugh."

"So... how's time passing at work? Got accustomed already?" I asked.

"Yeah, fairly. Listen now! We have a very strange guy working there!"

"How strange?"

"Well... He constantly addresses himself as if he was a girl and fusses that he can't wear the ladies' uniform."

"Oh? A tranny?"

"I suppose so..." Ron shrugged. "And he also has weird hair!"

"Weirder than yours?" I teased.

Ronald was the owner of a very peculiar hairstyle. His hair was cut short, but on the back of his head it was dyed a very dark, almost black colour. It contrasted with the rest of his hair, which was blond.

"Well, maybe not weirder, but still very strange." He brushed a hand through his hair. "Really long, maybe even to his waist and it's dyed...red."

"Red?" I questioned "Are you sure it's not, oh, I don't know, ginger?"

"I'm 100% sure. It's red like blood!"

"Well, that surely is weird." I sipped some coffee from my cup. "Well, how's your life with Lizzie then?"

He blushed at my question.

Ron has a very light complexion, so every time he blushes (which happens quite often), his face turns almost crimson.

"W-why do you ask?" he stuttered.

"Will you tell me?"

"Well, I guess it's OK. I mean, she's really cute and...well..." I knew Ron was shy when it came to talking about his feelings, so I didn't push it.

"Well, good for you."

Suddenly, he straightened up and said, "Oh God, thanks for reminding me! We're supposed to meet today!"

"Well then, you'd better go. I'll pay for you-"

"-But she said that I have to take you with me!" he cut me off.

I was dumbfounded at first.

"What the hell?"

"That's what she said. Let's go and pay, 'cause I bet she doesn't like waiting!"

He grabbed his glass and drained it; then my cup followed. I was too confused to pay attention to it. Finally, I sighed and stood up in order to collect my bag and jacket.

Females are a pain.


	2. Their Meeting part 1

**Chapter 2 EDITED!**

* * *

><p>(Ciel's POV)<p>

I was sitting in my room, listening to music, when I heard someone knocking on my door. I got up from the chair and opened it.

"Hello, Ciel!" I was greeted by Lizzie.

"L-Lizzie, what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Your aunt let me in. Are you busy right now?"

Lizzie, or Lady Elizabeth Cordelia Ethel Midford (She says that she hates her name, but I must disagree) is my childhood friend. Our first encounter was in preschool, she was four and I was five at the time. Our mothers were friends during high school and they decided to send us to the same school. I think of Lizzie as my sister since then. She helped me get through my "emo-period" as I call it right now. I was dejected after my parents' death and...well, I kept cutting myself, as if I was thinking that would bring them back to life. It's better now, thanks to Lizzie.

"No, I'm free."

"Great! Now, come with me!" she dragged me out of my room by my wrist and went toward the door.

"Wait, Lizzie!" I stopped "You expect me to go out dressed like this?"

I was wearing a black "The Cure" T-shirt (From my 'emo-period') and a pair of torn jeans (same as aforementioned).

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? Besides, we don't have any more time! Come on!"

I bent down and put on a pair of black trainers (Do I have to repeat myself? Also from my emo-period) and then I grabbed a jacket from the coat rack, as Lizzie was waving her hand at me anxiously.

"Auntie, I'm going out!" I called and soon I was running after Lizzie, in order to catch up with her.

"Wa-wait Lizzie! Where are we going?" I shouted after her. I had a very weak stamina, so I became tired a little while after I started chasing her.

"To the mall!" she exclaimed happily, which caused me to immediately stop.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Just as I said, we are going to the mall! I want you to meet someone!"

I facepalmed. Sometimes Lizzie did annoy me, especially when she introduced me to her friends. They were girls, around my age, and I found them incredibly stupid!

Last time, she brought this girl, Maylene with her. Maylene was sixteen and she "always wanted to meet the 'Ciel' that Lizzie is talking about so much." The whole meeting went something like this: I would ask Maylene a question, she would blush and stutter something incoherent, and then start talking to Lizzie. The next day, Maylene asked me out. I turned her down and after that day, and I never saw her again.

"Oh, it's them!" she pointed towards two figures in the distance. Then she stopped, smoothed out her dress, took out a comb and pulled it through her hair. I didn't bother correcting my appearance, because I couldn't care less about what her friend would think of me.

Lizzie approached the two figures gracefully. Someone who saw her now probably wouldn't believe that just a few moments ago she was running. I followed closely.

She walked towards a guy with a weird hairstyle, stood on her fingertips and lightly kissed him on the cheek. The she shook hands with the other person. I was surprised to see that it was a guy. He was tall, maybe even over six feet. He had black hair and, to my surprise, red eyes.

"Ciel, this is Ron, my boyfriend, and Sebastian, his friend. Guys, this is Ciel, my childhood friend."

"Hello. I've heard a lot about you." Ronald shook my hand. I threw I glance towards him. The next second, I knew I would like him.

"Good day, young lady." The other greeted me in a flamboyant fashion. I felt my cheeks grow warmer. I heard Lizzie giggle.

"You're not the first one Sebastian; Ciel often gets mistaken for a girl!"

That's what I hated about my looks. Couldn't I be taller? More muscular?

"That's true," I spoke unexpectedly. "I'm a boy. My name is Ciel Phantomhive."


	3. Their Meeting part 2

**Chapter 3 EDITED!**

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

"Ron! Where are you supposed to meet?"

"At the mall! Lizzie also asked for me to wait for her!" He replied gleefully.

"If you're supposed to wait for her, then why are we in a hurry?"

"I don't want to be late! You don't know her as much as I do, but every time we are supposed to meet, she leaves her house nearly at the very last moment and then she runs to the place where we are meeting. She says that a lady always has to come a little late to have a good entry! And..." Ron blushed "I enjoy spotting her in the crowd, running with a smile on her face, knowing that I'm the person she hurries to see!"

I never knew that Ron could talk so much.

We stopped in front of a bookshop. I had to restrain myself from running inside and buying something. Personally, I reading is one of my favorite activities. I enjoy classics, such as Shakespeare or Tolkien, but I'm also familiar with newer series, such asHarry Potter.

"There she is!" Ron broke my train of thought by pointing towards the crowd.

There I could see a tiny blond haired figure in a pink dress accompanied by another female dressed in black. Lizzie stopped abruptly and pulled something from a bag hanging from her shoulder. It must have been a comb, because she pulled that object though her hair. Then she slowed down and approached us. Once she was giving Ronald a kiss on the cheek, I threw a glance at her companion. The other girl was very pretty. She was around five feet tall and had short blue-black hair that covered her face. I stopped staring at her when I shook Lizzie's hand gently.

Lizzie said something, but I didn't hear her. I found myself captivated by the tiny creature in front of me. I was hardly ever impressed by any of the female kind, but I believe it was the first time that I could call a girl "beautiful." There was no other word to describe her.

"...Heard a lot about you" Ronald's words somehow brought me back to reality.

I looked at the girl and Ronald. They were shaking hands. Then, I took her hand, in attempt to greet her.

"Good day, young lady." She seemed tense, but I still couldn't see her face.

Lizzie giggled: "You're not the first one Sebastian; Ciel often gets mistaken for a girl!"

I was dumbfounded.

She, erm, HE was a BOY?! Wait. Didn't I just call him beautiful? I called a boy beautiful? No, that is impossible! I couldn't have! I'm straight! I'm 100% straight!

"That's true. I'm a boy. My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

...OK, maybe I'm not.


	4. The Troublesome Walk

**Chapter 4 EDITED! **

**Warning! F-Bomb!**

* * *

><p>(Ciel's POV)<p>

The look on his face was priceless. He stared at me as if I said something like 'The Earth just stopped turning,' or something like that. Seriously, was it that hard to believe that I, indeed, am a guy? OK, I know I'm really short and skinny, but really... It pisses me off when people mistake me for a girl.

I tried to remove Ron's and Lizzie's attention from his faux pas.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

He blushed. Or maybe it was just the light? I couldn't be sure.

Lizzie was looked at me and then back at him. Then she opened her mouth so it formed an 'o'.

"Ciel, so you do li-"

Ronald pressed his palm to her open mouth. "Well then, what shall we do now? Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really," The dark haired guy...What was his name again? Well, never mind. He just shrugged. "What about you?"

"I have an idea!" Oh, crap, did I really say it?

All of them stared at me expectantly.

"We-well, what do you think of stopping for some coffee at Starbucks?" Seriously, that was the first thing that popped into my head.

"OK, why not?" Ron was the first one to reply.

The trip to the cafe was silent. At first, I walked next to Lizzie, but after a second I noticed that that I was actually walking with the black-haired guy. I looked to find my friend, but then I saw that she was just ahead of me, holding hands with her boyfriend. Now I felt really awkward. The lovey-dovey couple in front, followed by two guys dressed in black. I don't know why, but it really amused me. Before I could stop myself, a chuckle escaped my throat. Then another. And a second later I was laughing like a complete lunatic.

"Ciel, what's wrong with you?" I heard Lizzie's voice.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered through laughter. "I-I'm c-completely fine!"

Suddenly, I felt something blocking my throat. Oh, crap! I forgot about my asthma! My hands were shaking as I reached to my jeans pocket, desperately scrambling for my inhaler.

I heard Lizzie call something to me. I wasn't sure what it was, I was too busy pushing the L-shaped medicine bottle into my mouth. I pressed on its base several times and soon a soothing feeling came down into my burning lungs. Then I registered a warm feeling on my back.

"Are you OK? " a voice asked.

I looked up. Sebastian. That's right! That was his name!

"I'm fine." I coughed into my hand.

The warmth from my back suddenly disappeared. I guess it was just my imagination.

"Oh, God, thank you, Sebastian!" I heard Lizzie's voice once more. "I'm sorry, Ciel! I should have been more careful!" She nearly choked me in one of her famous hugs.

"L-Lizzie! You're choking me!"

"Teehee! Sorry, Ciel!" She giggled.

We continued our stroll to the cafe. Lizzie and Ron found a table for four people in a cozy corner, far from other nosy clients. That was one thing I hated while being at Starbucks: the customers, whose only business was eavesdropping on other customers' conversations or worse, sometimes even commenting them.

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress stared at us with a bored look.

"A cappuccino." Sebastian passed his menu to the girl.

I noticed that she eyed him curiously. I felt a weird pang of something in my chest. What the hell?! I'm starting to talk like a lovestruck middle school teenager! Oh, wait. I AM in middle school. Fuck.

"We'll have Rooibos tea." Ron passed his and Lizzie's menus.

The girl stared at me. Suddenly, I didn't know what to say.

"Uh...I'll have...Um...EARL GREY!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

She raised her eyebrow in surprise. "Very well. You'll be served shortly." Then she left with a cat-like manner.

After my sudden outburst I felt as if I wanted to hide under the table. I knew I was very shy and I usually found myself for loss of words in those situations, but I never usually shouted. Then, I felt a comforting weight on my shoulder. I looked up.

"It's OK," Sebastian's voice was incredibly soothing. "I bet no one actually noticed that. Come on, don't frown. Your face is much prettier when you smile." His hand was now on my cheek, forcing me to look upwards. I had to contain myself from leaning in to the touch. Then, before I knew what was going on, I was smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Aww, Ciel! You look so cute together!" Yep, Lizzie.

Suddenly, Sebastian let go of my face (I noticed that almost regrettably) and stared as if he was trying to drill through the wall. His face was crimson.


	5. This Feeling

**Chapter 5 EDITED!**

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

What. The. Hell.

What have I done?!

How come I touched him so easily? I mean, his FACE! **[MWAHAHA! - Author]** It's so weird! Why am I feeling like this? Why am I blushing?

"Sebastian?" I heard Ron's voice. "Are you alright? "

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

Why am I apologizing?

"U-uh...Would you mind if I excuse myself for a moment?"

I stood up from the table and went in the direction of the restroom. Once I was inside, I looked at my face in the mirror. I immediately regretted doing so. My face was as red as a beetroot! Nothing like that had ever happened to me before! I mean, HE is a GUY, for the love of Satan! A GUY!

I banged my head against the tiled wall a few times, until I felt a current of pain flow through my skull. I washed my face in cold water to get rid of the crimson blush staining my cheeks. Then, I returned to the table.

"Sorry for the wait," I apologized.

"You're fine. The beverages haven't yet been delivered."

I sat down in silence. To be frank, I was afraid that I'd say or do something stupid again. Ron was talking with Lizzie about going to the cinema, while Ciel was staring blankly outside the window. A sigh escaped his petal-pink lips...WHOA, what the hell am I thinking about?! I need to stop staring at him, or who knows what will happen next.

"Your drinks," the same bored waitress announced.

When she passed me my ordered cappuccino, our hands brushed for a millisecond, making her turn crimson. Great. Here comes another one.

A small hiss of pain broke the train of my thoughts. I looked in the direction from where it sounded. Ciel was holding his palm tightly; it seemed that he had burned himself.

"Ciel, you really need to be more careful!" Lizzie scolded him and retrieved a small blue bottle from her handbag.

When she took hold of Ciel's trembling palm, I had a weird feeling of possessiveness. Why is she touching him? Why do I have this feeling that I want to strangle one of my best friends?

"Hey, guys?" Ciel asked, bringing me back to reality. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing," Ronald and I answered at the same time.

Just what is this feeling?


	6. You See, I Know

**Chapter 6 NEW VERSION!**

* * *

><p>(Ron's POV)<p>

While my girlfriend chirped happily about the values of the rooibos tea, I let myself wonder what I was doing here.

I remembered meeting with Lizzie a few days ago, and she told me that she wanted Sebastian to meet Ciel, but I didn't really listen to her when she was explaining why.

What reason could she possibly have to make two guys meet? Surely, she wasn't expecting that they might start going out with each other...Sebastian is straight, and I'm sure of that.

Was she?

That thought didn't let me concentrate on anything else. I was abruptly brought back to reality once I realized that the whole table had fallen silent, and all three of them expectantly stared at me.

"H-huh...? Oh, sorry guys. I spaced out a little. What were you talking about?" I asked.

Lizzie puffed out her cheeks and stared at me as if I had done something wrong. I was starting to feel a little bit lost.

"I'm sorry," she, too, turned to Sebastian and Ciel "but I'm borrowing Ronald for a second. Do you mind?"

After hearing two 'no's, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me after her, heading towards the bathroom.

"Why aren't you following the plan?" she stared at me angrily.

"What plan?" I asked, and I wished I hadn't.

"RONALD KNOX, YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME AGAIN!"

Hell hath no fury like Lizzie. I hated when she became mad.

"I'm so-sorry, Lizzie..."I tried my best to look as guilty as I could. It usually calmed her down.

"I guess I'll have to fill you in then," she sighed. "It all started when Ciel's parents died. He was really dejected at that time, as probably anyone would be. I thought that if I made Ciel go out with someone, he would forget about everything that happened. You know, he even went as far as cutting himself. It really pained me to see him like that. Then, I offered to introduce him to my friend, Meena. Ciel said that he wasn't in the mood to meet anyone, and he was already dating someone. I never saw the two of them together, so I figured out that he made that person up so that I would stop matchmaking him with my friends. But I wouldn't give up THAT easily! Then, after a while..."

I spaced out once again. It's just a bad habit of mine. I mean, I really like Lizzie, but her long talks...They just make me space out like that.

Then, something struck me. That little boy said his name was Ciel...Phantomhive.

_Oh no._

Please don't let it be _the_ Ciel Phantomhive.

Oh yeah. Now, maybe a little explanation: something like two years ago I was working with a guy named Alan. At that time he was dating a guy, whom he called 'his little Ciel.' It didn't really surprise me, but I have to admit that I was curious. I often found myself wondering what kind of a person could make Alan, the guy who didn't cry watching _The Green Mile_, who always wore that unmoving look upon his face, act like a love struck schoolgirl! I once asked him about that, and that was how I got to know Ciel.

We never met. Although Alan kept promising that he'd schedule a meeting for me and Ciel, it never happened. I guess they must have broken up.

"..And that's when I thought 'Hey. Maybe Ciel is into guys?' and I decided that Sebastian would be the best guy for him. I mean, just look at them!"Lizzie pointed her finger dramatically towards the pair sitting by the table.

Sebastian was adding something that looked like the thirtieth teaspoon of sugar to his coffee, while Ciel acted like he found something rather interesting in his fingernails.

_Really made for each other, Lizzie._

"Well, never mind." Lizzie coughed onto her fist. "Let's come back, or they will get suspicious."

"Wait, Lizzie!" I pulled her back into the shadows of the corridor. "How do you want to make a straight guy go out with another? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that Sebastian is straight!"

My girlfriend sent me the 'ORLY?' look. "Are you sure? Did you ever ask him about that?"

Come think of it, I never really did. What if he's gay like Ciel?

The arrays of the most horrid scenarios appeared before my eyes.

"Ronnie?" Lizzie asked with her sweetest voice. "Are you quite alright?"

"Uh...Yeah. I'm sorry. Let's go back." I took her hand in mine and went towards the table.

"Sorry for the wait." She apologized, while sitting down.

When I situated myself next to Sebastian, he sent me the 'Never Do That To Me Again' look.

I nodded in confirmation, and he let out a relaxed sigh.

Now I just have to wait until the end of today.

* * *

><p><strong>Still confused? PM me! I'll try and do my best to explain the complicated relations between them! <strong>


	7. Aren't Horrors The Best?

**Chapter 7 - Edited!**

**Warning! F-Bomb!**

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

"Aah, the tea was really awesome!" Lizzie said, clinging to Ron's arm. Ron nodded in response, but it seemed that his thoughts were elsewhere.

We were currently walking down the main street, lined up with shops and theaters, until we finally reached the place where we were heading to: a cinema.

"Are you really fine with this?" Lizzie turned around to glance at us.

"U-uh...i-it's fine..." Ciel muttered.

The girl's face shone with a smile: "Great!"

We stood in the particularly short queue to the ticket booth. There were a lot people in the cinema, so the phrase most commonly heard was "excuse me".

"OI, FINNY!" A blond, sort of hoodlumish guy with a strong American accent, shouted, "I GOT THE POPCORN!" He ran past us, successfully elbowing Ciel. The small boy staggered slightly and would have fallen if I didn't catch him just in time.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

For a second, he didn't reply, which scared me a little bit. "Ciel?"

"I-I'm fine..." He whispered. Then, suddenly, he jumped away from me, as if he just noticed that I was holding him.

"Guys?" Lizzie spoke. "We already bought the tickets. Let's go."

We slowly went towards the room where the movie would be showing. I didn't understand why Ciel and I were seated in the very last row in the middle, and Ron and Lizzie were sitting at the very beginning of the row. My thoughts were broken by a rather girlish scream emitted from the screen. I glanced towards it. Fuck. _The Human Centipede 2_. Lizzie couldn't choose worse. OK, I knew that she and Ronald loved horror movies, but I found this one simply... sick. I mean, what the hell? Connecting peoples' digestive tracts? That's gross. To my great surprise, I felt someone clutching my arm. I turned my head. Ciel. His eyes were shut and he was shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered so that I didn't disturb the other viewers. No answer. "Are you scared?"

"N-NO!" he screamed, and half of the people in the cinema made a 'ssshhh!' gesture towards us.

I sighed lightly and took off my coat. I put it on Ciel's head, so that it would obstruct his vision just slightly and I carefully put an arm around him. He didn't seem to mind, so we just sat there in silence until the credits appeared.

"It's over now," I said. "Ciel?"

He was silent, so I crouched in front of the chair in which he was sitting and peeked under the coat. "Ciel?"

Unexpectedly, he threw his arms around my neck and hugged me. I was quite shocked at first, but I returned the embrace. I suppose it was...nice, to hold him in my arms and help him feel protected. After a (very short) while, he pulled away, and despite the fact that the lights were still turned down, I could see a faint shadow of pink dusting his round cheeks. Somehow, it made me feel a little bit happier than I was this afternoon.

"Did you like the movie?" Lizzie asked innocently when we were standing in front of the cinema.

Ciel didn't answer, but he threw a glare at Lizzie. The girl just stood there, unfazed.

"I think it was a waste of time. Did you have to choose such a disgusting movie, Lizzie?" I asked.

"Ah, but aren't horrors the best?" she asked with surprise.

"Oh, they sure are." Ron put an arm around her and they started walking, but then he turned his head towards me and threw me an apologizing glance. About 15 minutes later, we arrived in front of Ron's flat.

"Well, I'll be off here," he said, when Lizzie cut in.

"Ah, right Ron! I have something to ask you about... my math's homework. I don't understand it at all..." She gave him the 'puppy eyes' look.

"O-okay..." he said.

I looked at both of them. "What the hell are you scheming?"

Ron looked at Lizzie. Lizzie looked at Ron.

"Scheming?" They asked in unison, giving us reproachful looks, acting as if they would never be capable of such deplorable acts.

I sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow, Ron. "

"Oh, Sebastian!~" Lizzie called. "Please make sure that Ciel gets home safely!"

I waved towards them and soon Ciel and I were alone.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but he turned away from me and went down the street. His house was not far; about 20 minutes by foot. It was a small house without a garden. Just a normal house, to tell the truth. He stood on the porch and pulled a set of keys out of his jacket pocket, but then he turned towards me. He stared at me for a second before mumbling: "...Today was fun..."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that."

He fell silent.

"Would you mind if we meet again?" I asked before I could think about it.

He stayed silent, and turned around, facing the door.

"Well, goodnight then." I turned away and started walking up the street. I just wanted to look at him for the last time today. I slowly turned around, when a blur tackled me (almost to the ground!), by wrapping its arms around my waist.

"I'd love to," the blur mumbled, and I knew it was Ciel.

He let go of me and ran towards his house, leaving me stunned in the middle of the sidewalk.

What the hell just happened?

_Crap._

Why does it have to be so hard?


	8. The Day After

**Chapter 8 - EDITED!**

* * *

><p>(Ciel's POV)<p>

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzie asked calmly, taking another sip of her orange juice.

"T-that thing yesterday... It was supposed to be a double date, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I-I just have this feeling..."

"You like him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I guess I'll have to tell her the truth now... "You see, Lizzie..." I sighed. "The truth is... I-I'm..."

"You're..." she encouraged me.

"Ah, I'm gay, goddamnit!"

The juice bottle fell out of her hands, spilling out its contents on my rug. "L-Lizzie?"

"OHMYGOD! CIEL! I'M SOOOO HAPPY! IT'D BE SOOOO CUTE IF YOU WENT OUT TOGETHER!" She threw herself at me, hugging me and spinning in circles.

"C-calm down, Lizzie!" I managed to choke out.

"DON'T WANNA!" She squealed happily and still spun us in circles.

After a while, I began to feel dizzy, so she stopped spinning and sat down on my bed.

"Then it's set!"

"W-what?" I was confused. What was set?

"I'm gonna give Ron a call and we'll arrange the next meeting so that you can confess your feelings to Sebastian!"

"Wa-wait a second! I never said I liked him!" I blushed, a little afraid that she'd notice my lie.

"Your face says otherwise," she stated. "So... you DO like him, don't you?"

I looked down. After a second, I slowly nodded.

"See?" She hugged me again, but this time it was comforting. I embraced her in return. "It wasn't that hard, now was it?"

I slowly shook my head.

To be honest, I think it was love at first sight.

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

"So...What's the problem? You seem pretty down."

"Ron... Do you think anybody will notice if I kill myself?" I mumbled into the cafeteria table.

"What the hell? I took a break in work to listen to your ranting?"

"Could you just... answer my question?" I was dead serious.

I hadn't slept the whole night. I kept thinking about Ciel. Or myself. Or rather about myself and Ciel. Why did he hug me? TWICE! After half an hour, I noticed that I had touched his back, his face, hugged him and told him that he looks pretty when he smiles. Comparing his double hug to what I did...Ah, crap, I can't think about that anymore!

"I'm sure at least one person would notice," Ron sighed.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"Me, you idiot. You owe me 5£."

"Ron." A redheaded guy (girl?) nudged him in the ribs. "Would you mind introducing me to your friend?"

"A-ah, he-hello, Sutcliffe-senpai. This is...Sebastian."

"Oh my, don't you look handsome," the redhead purred, looking at me seductively.

"H-hi..." I said.

"How about we meet after work, Bassy?" He murmured.

"U-uh..." I stuttered somewhat uncomfortably

"Sorry, Sutcliffe-senpai. Sebastian is already taken," Ron said.

"Ah, how come all the handsome men are already taken?" Mr. Sutcliffe pouted.

"Grell Sutcliffe! Could you return to work, instead of flirting with our customers?" A stern voice called.

"Ah, Willie! You're jealous, aren't you, baby?" "Grell"gushed

"Crap, my boss's back!" Ron quickly shoved his things into his bag and rushed towards the "Staff Only" entrance. "I'll talk to you later!"

I sat there; my mouth forming an "o" out of surprise.

Suddenly Ron poked his head out from behind the door that he only momentarily just disappeared through. "By the way, I just noticed that Lizzie wants us to meet her at the mall at five P.M. Are you free?"

My mind showed me a simple equation: Lizzie = Ciel.

"Sure."

I answered as calmly as possible, but from now on, I'd be counting seconds remaining to five.


	9. Dresses, Cat Ears and Fortune Tellers

**Chapter 9 - EDITED!**

* * *

><p>(Ciel's POV)<p>

"Ronnie!"

"Lizzie!"

They embraced each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. I sighed lightly and turned to Sebastian, stretching my hand towards him in order to greet him.

"Aw, Ciel, don't be so shy!"

Lizzie pushed me forward with both hands, making me fall forward and straight into Sebastian's arms. He hugged me lightly, and I savored the feeling. His coat smelled nice.

I pulled away in embarrassment, although I honestly felt like I could stay in his arms forever.

Whoa, why am I thinking like that?

"Now!" Lizzie clapped her hands. "I have something to show you! Let's go!"

She dragged us towards a clothing store.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Lizzie pointed her finger dramatically towards the shop. There in the window stood a white mannequin wearing a knee-length, white, frilly, Lolita-style dress.

"...Do you really want to buy that?" I asked, confused.

"No, silly! I was actually thinking that _you'd_ look cute in that!"

"WHAT?" Ron and Sebastian exclaimed simultaneously.

They weren't aware that Lizzie had this strange hobby of using me as her personal mannequin, basically making me dress me in outfits that she wants to buy but doesn't want to try on for herself. And since our measurements are nearly the same in BWH*, it's easy for her to manipulate me to her advantage. It sounds weird, sure, but it was actually an activity that we both enjoyed when we were little. We would swap roles – Lizzie the prince, I the princess – and stage our favorite fairy tales for our parents.

I sighed, "Will that make you happy?"

"Yes! Aw, thank you, Ciel!" Lizzie hugged me and dragged the four of us towards the changing rooms after picking the dress she wanted. The shop assistant gave us a curious glance before pointing to a fitting room far in the corner.

"The changing rooms for couples are that way."

Lizzie dragged me by the hand and nearly threw me inside the room; it was a lot bigger than I had expected.

"Take your time!" she called happily.

While I was busy removing my pants**, a pair of white stockings were thrown over the door and onto my head.

"Put those on as well!" I wondered briefly how she managed to find these in such a short amount of time, but after looking them over, I realized that they were a pair of her stockings. That would mean that she planned this. I smiled.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, I was completely dressed.<p>

"Ciel, are you done?" Lizzie called into my dressing room, annoyance etched into her high-pitched voice.

I poked my head through the curtains. "If you laugh, I'm going to choke you with barbed wire."

Slowly, I stepped out of the dressing room.

"...Well?" I asked.

"OHMYGOD, CIEL! YOU LOOK SOOOO CUTE!" Lizzie flung herself at me, causing both of us to nearly fall over.

When she finally allowed me to breathe, she turned to Sebastian with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What do you think, Sebastian?

The poor guy looked stunned. _I_ certainly wouldn't know how to respond to that.

"We-well, I'll admit that you do look cute... but I still prefer you in your normal attire."

I saw Lizzie smile and I swear that I could actually hear her thoughts.

_Mission Accomplished_.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Buuut Cielly!~" Lizzie whined.

"A thousand times no. And I told you to stop calling me that."

Lizzie waved her hands about in an upset manner, a cat-eared headband flopping around in her grasp. She had just bought the accessory, after which deciding that I'd look absolutely _adorable_ with it on.

"OHMYGOD, CIEL! LOOK!"

She pointed dramatically to something behind my back, and I immediately turned around to see what had gotten her so excited. In the same instant, I felt something being pushed on top of my head.

"There!" She declared cheerfully. "I knew you'd look cute!"

I pouted, but made no move to remove the pesky accessory.

She pulled a small, pink camera from her handbag. "Okay, Ciel! Now, smile!"

I frowned instead.

"Aw, come on, Ciel! I can't get a good photo of you if you don't smile!"

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, and a blinding light flashed in front of me and the person that had hugged me.

"This is perfect! Thank you, Sebastian!"

Awesome. Now she'll gush about 'how cute we look like in this photo' for years to come.

"How about we go to the games room next?"

* * *

><p>"LOVERS!" Lizzie and Ron shared a high-five before hugging each other and giggling. We were standing before a game called 'The Fortune Teller'***. It was rather unsettling, considering the creepy looking woman seated before us and her dark blue 'fortune-telling' orb that looked as if stars were flowing through it.<p>

"Now it's your turn!" she said to us, grabbing both my wrist and Sebastian's and placing our hands on the orb; I noted briefly that Sebastian's hand was covering my own. He smiled warmly at me, and I blushed in response.

After we answered a set of questions, a sheet of paper printed itself out. Before either of us could even move towards it, Lizzie grabbed the paper and stared at it, her eyes scanning it frantically. She sighed audibly and handed it to me.

The title was 'Best Friends'. Thank God the machine hadn't decided to embarrass me further. I read through the text briefly.

_Trust...Friendship is very important...relying on each other..._

I skimmed through the boring, obvious parts, but my interest was piqued when I got to the last sentence.

_The next step in this relationship may be love..._

* * *

><p>Sebastian decided that he'd walk me back home. It was already growing dark, so I was grateful for the offer and took it without hesitation.<p>

I was musing about the events of the day when I suddenly felt my hand being enclosed in another one, much warmer that my own. I glanced towards Sebastian to see that he was indeed the one that held my hand. His face was turned to the side, so I couldn't see his expression, but I was pretty sure that he blushed when I tightened my hold on his hand slightly.

The Fortune Teller was right. I think that 'love' is just what's happening between us right now.

* * *

><p>Something to clear up:<p>

* - Bust Waist Hip measurements.  
>** - As in trousers, not underpants<br>*** - Very popular in Poland. You place your hand on a crystal ball and your horoscope prints itself out. Ryou and Tomoya were playing a similar thing in CLANNAD.


	10. I'll Protect You

**Chapter 10 - EDITED!**

**Waring! - Cursing!**

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

_God, how I hate history..._

I placed my head on the notebook in which I was writing, barely registering something about the Anglo-Saxons scrawled across the page. My history teacher was a complete bitch; she'd fuss if an essay was even a line too short. It pissed me off. I scribbled one last sentence and closed the notebook in exhaustion, hopeless to absorb what the teacher was saying and reluctant to do any more work than absolutely necessary; I still had to do my math, physics, and biology homework. Shit. When I was about to pull the physics textbook out, I saw my phone flash a blue color. I sighed; it was probably Ron again.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, it's me. Who's speaking?"

"Ciel."

My heart suddenly started beating a thousand miles per hour. Ciel? _My_ Ciel?

"Hello? Are you there?" an anxious voice asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm here."

"Okay, well, I thought... I-I just wanted to than-thank you f-for today..."

His voice was shaking – I thought it was just from embarrassment.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ciel."

He was silent for a while.

"...Ciel?"

There was another beat of silence before he answered.

"Are you free at the moment?"

* * *

><p>My legs felt like they were about to fall off.<p>

I was running for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a couple of minutes. I arrived in the park where Ciel told me to meet him. I saw a tiny figure slowly swinging itself on a swing, its feet not touching the ground. It had to be Ciel. I slowed my pace as I approached him, and he raised his head when he heard my footsteps.

"Hey," I greeted.

He lowered his head and said something that sounded like, "Hi."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"...Ciel? Is something wrong?"

"Not really," he muttered.

"Then why are you being so quiet?"

"It's nothing, really," he raised his head and smiled at me.

_Fake._

"Tell me what's wrong, Ciel."

In less then a fraction of a second, he was in my arms, his head buried in my chest. I was shocked at first, but I gave in, and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I wasn't really sure how to react, at first, so I just said what immediately came to mind.

"It's gonna be alright," I offered lamely.

"No, it's not gonna be _alright,_" he whispered bitterly.

"It will be, once you tell me what happened."

He was silent for a moment.

"My aunt brought her new boyfriend over. I hate it...I hate _him._"

I did it without thinking. I lifted him in my arms, so his head would be resting on my shoulder and slowly walked out of playground's boundaries.

"Se-Sebastian?" he whispered shakily. "Where are we going?"

"You're spending the night with me tonight. My father is away anyway, so there's no problem."

"N-no, I ca-can't..."

"Of course you can. After all, do you expect me to leave such an adorable boy on his own when he's so clearly upset and in need of someone to talk to?" I turned my head slightly so that our noses were touching.

Ciel blushed and buried his face into my neck.

"...Sebastian?" he whispered after a while.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"I just... I just wanted to say... thank you..." he placed his thin arms around my neck and held on tightly.

"The pleasure is all mine...Ciel..."

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived home, Ciel was already in a dazed, sleep-like state. I laid him tenderly on my bed and covered his tiny form with a comforter, but when I turned to leave, I felt the smallest amount of pressure on my sleeve.<p>

"C-could you stay here...until I fall asleep...?" Ciel whispered. I smiled endearingly down at him.

"Of course," I responded, and after a moment of hesitation, I bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight."

He blushed, but didn't say anything. I sat down beside him and gently stroked his midnight blue locks. I don't know why, but there was something about our earlier encounter that now made the protective feeling I already harbored towards Ciel shift into overdrive.

After about half an hour, he was soundly asleep, but I still didn't want to leave his side. Then, he suddenly shifted and reached out, taking my hand within his own. His already content expression morphed into a more relaxed, more peaceful state, and I smiled softly, kissing him on the forehead once more.

"I'll protect you no matter what, Ciel," I whispered into his tiny ear.

And, in a voice quieter than a whisper, I heard, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>(Ciel's POV)<p>

The sun's rays hit my face and burned through my eyelids, making me stir from my sleep and blearily open my eyes. It took me a moment to register my surroundings, and when I looked around, I saw Sebastian sleeping beside me, sitting uncomfortably on the floor. I felt sorry for him. I gently lifted the comforter from my body and crawled towards him.

"Sebastian?" I whispered into his ear. "...Sebastian? Wake up!"

Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened and he grabbed me by my forearms, pulling me down from the bed straight into his arms. It felt remarkably good, having him so close to me. It was a feeling that I hadn't experienced for several years... Well, _two_years to be exact.*

"Good morning, Ciel," he cooed and kissed my nose. I turned my face away to hide the blush staining my cheeks.

"Are you hungry?" he asked offhandedly.

I was about to deny it, but my stomach answered him instead with an embarrassing grumbling noise. He chuckled innocuously.

"Wait a second," he removed me from his lap and left the room, presumably going to the kitchen.

Wait. I was sitting on his lap? Oh God.

After about five minutes, I stood up and went to find him. He was, as expected, in the kitchen, rummaging through the various drawers and shelves.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, and he noticeably flinched, turning to me with wide eyes.

"Oh, God, Ciel, you scared me," he sighed as I folded my arms. "But to answer your question – no, I don't need your help. There is a minor problem, however. It seems that we don't really have anything to eat... except for tea."

I sighed audibly. "You really are hopeless, aren't you?"

I opened the refrigerator. Inside was a container of yogurt, a carton of milk, and some butter.

"If you have some flour and baking powder, I can make scones."

"You can cook?" he asked in surprise.

"Well... not really..." I mumbled. "I'm afraid that scones, scrambled eggs, and tea are the only things I am able to prepare adequately."**

He laughed and I gladly joined him. I felt so... happy when I was with him.

After less than twenty minutes, the scones were already in the oven.

"I hope I didn't mix anything up," I commented.

"I'm sure they'll be fantastic," he said and lightly pecked me on the cheek.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?" I was trying to hide the fact that his kiss made my heart race.

"Didn't you know that depending on where I place it, a kiss means different things?" he asked teasingly.

"N-no..." Why was I stuttering? Maybe it was because he was so close to me.

"Well, a kiss on the forehead means 'I care for you,' a kiss on the nose means 'You're cute,' a kiss on the cheek means 'I want to be with you forever'..." he trailed off.

"Wha-what about a kiss on the lips?"

"It means..." he leaned closer to me. "...I love you..."

I could only gasp in surprise.

_Sebastian was just kissing me...on the lips._

* * *

><p>To clear up:<p>

* - Reference to Ciel's and Alan's relationship

** - I saw a picture saying "If you don't know how to cook, you'll never be a good uke." I think Sebastian thinks the other way


	11. Friend's Advice

**Chapter 11 - EDITED!**

**Warning! - Alois! (Cursing)**

* * *

><p>(Ciel's POV)<p>

"CIEL~!"

Someone – and I had a pretty good idea of who it was – jumped on my back, nearly knocking me over.

"Damn you, Alois! I told you to stop doing that! It's fucking annoying!"

"Aw, but I thought you liked it!" Alois pouted like the stubborn child he was.

Alois (self-declared) 'Sex God' Trancy. My, uh...friend. Well, actually, I'm not sure what to call the relationship between us. I mean, he's okay, but there are times when I just want to grab him by his scrawny little neck and choke the life out of him. Despite that, I supposed that we have an awkward bond of sorts, and he is helpful when I have problems.

Like now.

"So, what happened?"

I took a deep breath and suddenly realized that I didn't know where to start. What should I tell him? _How much_ should I tell him? All that came to mind was to say that I was kissing another guy, but that was nothing new; he already knows I'm gay. But, then...what should I say? I collected my thoughts as best as I was able and then began from the first day.

"...And he kissed you?" Alois listened patiently as I replayed the events of the past week. "Wait, you just said that you liked him, didn't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, does he like you back?"

"He-he does..."

"Then I fail to see the problem."

"Alois, goddammit! Were you even listening to what I was saying?!"

"Hm... Not really."

Now. Now is the time when I want to strangle him.

"You're impossible. Fine, but this is the last time I'm going to explain this to you..."

* * *

><p><em>After we broke apart, I stared at him, wide-eyed and face flushed.<em>

_"Ciel...?"_

_"Wha-what was that for?"_

_"It was supposed to be a kiss; was it too soon? I'm sorry, I just...You gave the impression that you liked me, so I wanted to make it clear that I return your feelings-"_

_"I do like you..." I cut him off. "But...I'm not sure if I am ready to start a new relationship. I'm...I'm sorry."_

_I left his house in silence._

* * *

><p>I stared at the floor blankly, waiting for a reaction. Suddenly, as if a switch had been clicked, Alois grabbed my shoulders and nearly slammed me into a nearby wall.<p>

"Are you a fucking idiot?!" Alois yelled at me, gaining the attention of a couple that awkwardly passed us by; I refocused on Alois when I felt the grip on my shoulders tighten.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"He confessed to you! You love him! Why the hell did you reject him?!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!" I raised my voice, confidence bordering my tone.

"Yes, I did! It doesn't change anything, Ciel!"

"...Actually, it does..." I muttered quietly. "After what happened between me and Alan...I'm always afraid that if I start to build a relationship, it will ultimately be destroyed...by me..."

"What do you mean?" Alois looked confused.

Well, I guess the secret is out. I'm going to have to tell him everything about why Alan and I broke up; I had efficaciously dug my own grave.

"Well...two years ago, I was dating this guy named Alan. We met during a French course, and after we went out a few times, we started dating. I really liked him, and he seemed to return my feelings wholeheartedly. But one day, I came over to Alan's and...well, I saw him with another guy. They weren't kissing or anything like that, but I was still suspicious of him, and my actions towards Alan reflected my distrust. I would feel extremely jealous when anyone – male or female – would even dare to come near him, and after about a month, Alan told me that it irritated him to be under constant surveillance, and we broke up. I was the one that ruined that relationship...and I still think that maybe...maybe if it wasn't for my jealousy..."

"Ciel," Alois looked at me calmly. "...It wasn't your fault."

"What, are you telling me that it was Alan's fault?" I was mildly shocked.

"No, the fault is on neither side. Alan had the right to have a friend, and you had the right to be jealous. It's only normal; he was someone very important to you," Alois poked his tongue out and winked, consciously or not imitating the 'wink-and-stick-out-tongue' emote.

"Are you sure...?" I wasn't completely convinced.

"I'm sure. You should see how I act whenever any bitch tries to get near my Claude."

I blinked in momentary surprise.

"You're dating him?"

"Not yet, but he's _almost_ my lover."

"Almost?" I couldn't resist mocking him.

"Oh shut up, you pussy!" Alois gave me a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Don't forget that I still have that very _special_something that I can use against you."

He patted the pocket of his jeans to emphasize his point. My eyes widened considerably as I watched the threatening motion.

"You. Wouldn't. _Dare,_" I was absolutely horrified. Alois only smirked, a mischievous light in his eyes; oh no, this couldn't end well. He reached into his pocket and then pulled out what was inside, waving around for all to see what he knew would embarrass me to no end.

"**Ciel's sleeping photos! Only 50p a pop!**" He screamed on top of his lungs until I was able to slap a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up, asshole!" even as I insulted him, I couldn't help but laugh. It was great to have a friend like this, and even though I occasionally had the urge to wring his neck...

It was still nice to have someone by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Still confused? PM me! I'll explain!<strong>


	12. Heartbroken

**Chapter 12 - EDITED!**

* * *

><p>(Lizzie's POV)<p>

I was starting to worry about Ciel.

I noticed a weird change in his attitude ever since the last 'date' Ron and I scheduled for him; he would have mood swings every time I talked to him about Sebastian. One moment, he would be extremely shy but happy at the same time, the next he would be sad and depressed.

So, I decided to pay him a visit.

"Hello, swee- Oh, Lizzie! What are you doing here?" Ms. Dalles* was clearly surprised.

Ever since the car crash, Ciel has been living with his aunt. She was okay, but at times, she acted like a child, like when she invited one of her 'boyfriends' over and thus forced Ciel to spend the night with me, which caused another argument between me and my mom.

"I came to visit Ciel. Is he home?" I asked.

"I'm sure he is, darling. Do I need to show you to his room?" She asked, as if she didn't know that I had probably been here more often then she had.

"No, thank you."

I slowly went down the corridor, and at it's end, I turned left. The door to Ciel's room was locked.

"Ciel?" I knocked quietly. "Can I come in?"

There was no answer.

I sighed lightly. Maybe he's listening to music and can't hear me.

I opened the door...

...just in time.

"CIEL!"

* * *

><p>(Ciel's POV)<p>

"...-iel! Ciel! You have to wake up!" It was Lizzie's screaming that caused me to stir slightly.

When I opened my eyes, she immediately flung herself at me.

"Thank God, Ciel! You're awake!"

I didn't really remember what happened, at first. But...just now, all the memories hit me at once, causing me to bend over the side of the bed and vomit on the floor.

"CIEL!" Lizzie screamed once more.

"I-I'm fine, Lizzie..." I managed to cough out.

"No, you're not! What did you do to yourself, Ciel?" The look in her eyes was stern, just as if I was looking at Aunt Frances.

"N-nothing, I swear!"

"You're a bad liar, Ciel," her voice calmed down slightly, but you could still hear sternness edging it. "...You took pills, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't, I promise!" I placed my hand over my heart, only to notice how weakly it was beating.

"Then how do you explain the fact that I found you in a pool of vomit, unconscious, on the floor?"

I fell silent. Everything that happened today...I just wanted to forget.

"...Ciel?"

* * *

><p><em>I managed to pluck up some courage. Today, I'll talk with Sebastian. I'll explain to him how I feel.<em>

_During the long break, I ventured to the high-school section of my school complex. It may seem funny, but the three of us – Sebastian, Ron, and myself – went to the same school._

_I looked above the door, just to make sure that the sign read '3-A.'_

_I knocked softly._

_A blond girl in a simple one-piece opened the door. "Yes? What do you want, boy?"_

_"U-uh... Sorry to interrupt, but is Sebastian Michaelis present by any chance?" I asked, maybe a little to formally._

_"A-ah, you mean Sebby-nyan**?"_

_"H-huh?" I croaked._

_She giggled. "That's what we call him here. It's because he really likes cats, you know?"_

_"A-ah..."_

_She looked over her shoulder. "He's here, but he may be a little busy. Would you like me to ask him to talk with you?"_

_"I-if you'd be so kind, miss...?"_

_"It's Irene.***" Then, she turned around. "Oi, Sebby-nyan! There's this cute little boy asking to speak with you!"_

_I peeked into the classroom... And I wish I hadn't._

_Sebastian was sitting by his desk... with a dark-skinned girl**** positioned over his lap._

_I didn't know why, but in my mind, the only reasonable thing for me to do was to run. Fast._

_I had to escape...from school...from him...from my own feelings; my heart suddenly felt as if it was burning._

_Is that what you feel-_

_-when your heart gets broken?_

* * *

><p>Lizzie hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Ciel..." she whispered. "I'm so sorry... Do you want me to talk to him?<p>

"No...I have to do this myself... But not now... I don't think that I have enough strength to face him."

The sad truth was that I probably won't ever be able to love anyone again.

* * *

><p>To clear up:<p>

*- Ms. Dalles - Aka Madam Red, Ciel's aunt.

**- Don't ask me where I got it from...

***- I borrowed her from the Murder Arc. Irene Diaz is her full name

**** - That's Hannah The Bitch Anafelloz


	13. My Most Important Person

**Chapter 13 - EDITED!**

**Warning! - Cursing!**

* * *

><p>(Ciel's POV)<p>

"Do you always come here when you're troubled?"

"Instead of being here, you should go find your girlfriend before she gets raped. I just saw her making out with another guy. Just... leave me alone, will you?" It wasn't the kindest thing to say, but I couldn't care less. It was his girlfriend, so why was he here and not with her?

"...She's not my girlfriend..."

I raised my head suddenly and glared at him with anger. "Don't you fucking dare to lie to me! I saw you together!"

"Is Lizzie your girlfriend then...?"

"Huh?" Why was he trying to change the topic?

"I saw you together as well. Many times." I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Thi-this is a completely different thing!" I shouted. "I saw her sit-"

I was cut off by his lips upon mine.

Instead of melting into the kiss, I pushed him away roughly and wiped my lips against the back of my hand.

"Don't ever do that again! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

He kissed me again. And again.

"I just want you to listen to me for a second."

* * *

><p><em>(Sebastian's POV)<em>

_The soft knocking on the door made me raise my head from the notebook in which I was writing. I was about to stand from my chair when Hannah flopped down to sit on my lap._

_"We should totally go on a date together," she suggested, leaning closer to me._

_"Hannah, I explained to you that the 'thing' that happened earlier was a mistake," I told her, trying to shove her off my lap._

_"Well, I don't think so," she pouted, and I sighed._

_I heard someone else opening the door and faint sounds of conversation between Irene and the person standing behind the door that was slightly ajar._

_"Maybe if we kiss again, you'll change your mind..." Hannah leaned even closer, bringing her chap-sticked lips towards mine._

_"Oi, Sebby-nyan! There's this cute little boy asking for you!"_

_I looked towards the door... and I saw Ciel._

_Hannah took the advance of that and pressed her sticky lips to my own. I could see the look of horror plastered across Ciel's darling little face._

_He turned and ran._

_...Fuck my life._

* * *

><p>"Do you suppose I'm stupid enough to believe you?"<p>

"I don't think you're stupid, Ciel. I'm telling the truth. Why won't you believe me?"

"I told you everything I had to tell you in the letter you got. I just want you to leave me alone now."

* * *

><p><em>(Irene's POV)<em>

_"It's you again, little boy?" I asked, opening the door._

_"Yes. Would you mind giving this to Sebastian?" He handed me a piece of paper folded in half._

_"He's not at school today, but I'll be giving him his homework this afternoon, so I will."_

_"Thank you," and with that, he left._

_I went back to the classroom. It was empty, which was a bit weird since it was the long break now._

_I looked at the piece of paper and, although it wasn't very respectful of me to do, I opened it._

_Inside, there were several pictures of that little boy with Sebastian. It seemed that they were very close. Besides that, there was also a small note._

_'Sebastian._

_I'm sorry I'm doing this via letter, but I simply couldn't find enough strength to face you._

_It's okay if you were mistaken with your feelings towards me._

_I hope you'll be happy with your girlfriend._

_- Ciel._

_P.S. This letter is a lie. I actually hope that she dies in a car accident. I just couldn't think of a different way of telling you that I just can't, and probably never will, stop loving you. I'm sorry.'_

_Tears started to fall from my eyes._

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

He was in my arms, and both of us were crying. For me, it was from sheer frustration and something that I couldn't really comprehend, but I haven't had a slightest clue as to why he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Ciel..." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"...Let me go..."

"I can't, Ciel. When I read your letter, I realized how much you mean to me. I foolishly thought that I could just fill the empty space in my heart with another girl, but now I know that without you, my world is empty. You're the most important person in my life... I love you, Ciel.

His shoulders started shaking and, much to my surprise, he hugged me.

"I love you, too, you idiot... Just believe me already..."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

Everything felt right again.

"You'll always be with me...?" He whispered into my coat.

"Always."

"Good... I love you..."

We stayed like that for a quite a while until we heard someone sneeze.

My darling looked at me, confused. I placed a finger over my lips and pointed my other hand towards a nearby bush where we had heard the sound.

The next thing I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Looks like we've been found out..." Ron muttered sheepishly and helped Lizzie get out from the bush without getting her dress caught.

I glanced at Ciel with an expression that I was sure screamed 'WTF.' He looked guilty, and refused to look me in the eye.

"...It was their idea..." I heard at last.

I blinked a several times and then burst into laughter. Only Lizzie and Ron were capable of doing such a thing.

"I'm sorry for sneezing and breaking the tension, but you looked so cute together that I just couldn't help myself..." Lizzie muttered.

"Thanks, Lizzie, Ron..." I said once my laughter had died down. "If it wasn't for you guys..."

"You're welcome," Ron said. "But can you give me back my girlfriend?"

Lizzie was indeed clutching Ciel in one of her famous back-breaking hugs.

"Now, now, Lizzie," I reprimanded her with the same tone of voice that I would use for scolding a 4-year-old. "Ron will get jealous if you do that again."

"Wha-!" Ron blushed red before he could finish his sentence.

"Aw, Ron, that's soooo sweet of you!" Lizzie let my adorable boyfriend go and went to choke life out of Ron this time.

_Yes, life used to be hard for me... until I met him._

* * *

><p><strong>Though the new readers won't ever know that between this and the previous chapter I disappeared for three days, I still decided to leave the EXTRA explaining why it occurred originally. I found it amusing.<strong>

EXTRA:

Who thought that babysitting the son of my mother's friend would be a good way to earn money?

Oh wait. I did.

Anyways, when the little boy's mum was still present, I was titled by 'miss' or 'girl'. When she went out, the boy (Who in fact in 10 years old) changed to 'the devil type' and I was called by 'weird person'. Later, I managed to tranquilize him by making him watch 'The Lion King' (He fell asleep halfway through). When he woke up, he said that he is hungry. When I was preparing him sandwiches in the kitchen, he took my bag and removed EVERYTHING from it, being:

- A bottle of water.

- My Sebastian purse

- A sanitary pad (-.-)

- The first volume of Kuroshitsuji.

I entered the living room to find him reading it, and through the rest of the evening he called me 'demon lady'. How amusing.

Anyways, when I came back home, it was past 11 p.m already, and though I still (naively) thought that I'd be able to write something today, the world decided to be evil and I slipped on a stealthily hidden puddle of frozen water, hitting my back. WORST DAY EVER.


	14. FINALE

**FINAL CHAPTER - EDITED!**

**It was nice to have you around! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

"Sebastian...It'll be okay," Ron patted me on the shoulder in attempt to comfort me.

"No, it won't be," I mumbled nearly inaudibly into the cafeteria table.

His words still rang in my ears.

_I don't want to see you here ever again!_

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the bell, signaling the dismissal, and soon two frail arms wrapped themselves around me tightly.

"I came here as fast as I could...!" Ciel said, panting slightly. He must have been running. I embraced him with one arm while keeping myself propped against the hand of my second arm resting on the table.

"Can you tell me what happened?" my boyfriend asked.

I knew when Ron glanced at me awkwardly, even though I had my eyes closed. I heard him sigh.

"Ciel...remember the photo of you and Sebastian?"

"You mean the one with the cat ears?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, that one. Well...Sebastian's father found it...and he wasn't happy. Actually, he was so upset that he threw Sebastian out."

Ciel's breathing slowed down as he released his hold on my waist. He took a shaky step back. "It's my fault..."

"NO!" I grabbed him by the shoulders, making him look at me. "No, Ciel, it's not your fault. I knew that my father was slightly homophobic, but I never expected him to throw me out of the house because I love a boy!"

"You're being so loud!" Grell scolded us as he approached, taking a seat next to Ron. "What are you fussing about?"

"Sebastian's father threw him out," Ron stated bluntly.

"Oh...Bassy, you poor thing~!" The other waiter patted me on the head. Then, he raised his finger to his lips, as if he was deep in thought. "...You mean that you have no place to stay tonight?"

"GRELL SUTCLIFF! YOU'D BETTER NOT EVEN THINK OF WHAT I THINK YOU'RE THINKING!"

The four of us stared at Mr. William with the 'WTF' look.

He coughed into his fist. "I meant to say... Don't you dare try and put him up for the night."

"Oh, Willie~" Grell went back to his 'seductive' mode. "You know very well who's gonna be staying at my house tonight~" He rubbed himself against the other man's chest.

William violently pushed him away and retreated to the 'Staff Only' area, muttering something about overtime.

"SO COLD, WILLIAM!" Grell exclaimed in his typical 'Drama Queen' fashion, but he quickly noticed that no one cared, so he calmed down and returned to the table.

"What was I going to say... Oh yes! Well, my lo- em, I mean boss is moving ove- out, so...well...maybe..." he trailed off. "Maybe you can rent the place after he leaves."

"Mr. Grell," I slowly took his hands in mine, noticing that his cheeks turned the same color as his jacket. "I would be more than grateful."

The moment of silence was broken by Ciel's quiet mumble. "...I'm sorry for being useless..."

"Ciel, you're not useless..." I was kind of embarrassed about saying that with having both Ron and Grell staring at us, but... "You're my only reason to live." I finished a tad dramatically and kissed him to emphasize my point.

"Aww!~" Grell gushed. "You're soooo made for each other..." It was just as if I were hearing Lizzie.

"Now, let's go!" He commanded. "We have a lot more to do!"

* * *

><p>"That apartment?" William asked. "Well, it's fine with me, but it may be a little pricey. Do you think you can afford it?"<p>

"I have a part time job; I was actually trying to save money to have enough to move out when I finished high school, but I never thought that there might be an emergency like this, so I'm afraid I only have enough money to last two months, no more," I confessed.

"How much do they pay you?"

I told him the amount.

"I can pay twice as much," he said without giving it a second thought.

"Wha-what?"

"I can double your pay. You can start on Monday."

"Wow... Thank you, Mr. Spears."

"You shall be addressing me as boss from now on, of course."

"O-okay..."

"Okay," he reached over to his leather briefcase and pulled out a key. "This is the key. The apartment is still registered under my surname, but we'll tend to those matters tomorrow. You should go and get some sleep; it's two in the morning already.

"Thank you, boss. Goodbye, then," I gave him a short bow and exited the staff room.

"How did it go?" Ciel nearly pounced on me.

In response, I dangled the key in front of his face.

"Se-Sebastian..." tears formed in corners of his eyes. "I'm so happy for you..."

"Now, now... Don't cry, sweetheart," I leaned down and kissed his eyes. "Everything will be fine from now on..."

"How do you know...?"

I just smiled at him and pulled him closer. "I have you."

* * *

><p>I was just turning the key into the lock when Ciel and I heard the sound of the adjacent door opening.<p>

"New neighbors?" A short Indian boy in an over-sized jumper came out. "I guess you're moving in here in the place of Mr. Spears?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," I took his hand and shook it lightly. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"I'm Soma. I live here with my friend, Agni. Namaste ji.*" he said with a small bow. "Are you moving in together?" He looked from me to Ciel.

"No, Ciel just offered to help me unpack."

"Well, if you're Sebastian's boyfriend, then that automatically makes you my little brother!" Soma said somewhat peremptorily, pointing his finger at Ciel.

"Prince! That's rude! Please come back to the suite!" A very tall man with white hair covered by a turban said.

"Prince?" Ciel and I said in unison.

"It's just Agni's stupid joking. I'm not really a prince! Well...never mind. I'll see you tomorrow!" Agni wrapped his arm around Soma's shoulders and led him back to the apartment.

"Thank you, Ciel," I said once I retrieved my bag from him.

"Will you be okay?" he looked at me with a worried expression.

"I will," I promised him.

"I hope so," he stood up on his tiptoes and lightly kissed my lips. "Goodnight."

I smiled. That was the first kiss that Ciel had initiated.

Yes, my life is hard.

That will never change.

But as long as Ciel is with me, I'll be able to face any difficulties.

You'll see.


End file.
